


Staking Claims

by Majorminor2242, Rabbit (Majorminor2242)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Inflation, Coming of Age, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Demonic Possession, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Girls Fight Over Asta, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-Rape (But Not Really), Sex, Sex Positions, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Vines, lots of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit
Summary: What happens when three girls find themselves rushing to capture the boy of their dreams and desires when they find out it's a competition between themselves?Hilarity ensues is what.
Relationships: Asta/Mimosa Vermillion, Asta/Noelle Silva, Asta/Secre Swallowtail | Nero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Staking Claims

**Author's Note:**

> (This is set when Asta, Noelle, Mimosa, Finral and Nero travel to the Heart Kingdom, however this time, Secre (Nero) counts as the fourth person on the trip even as a bird and so Finral isn't with them.)

The day had started like any other, with nothing hinting towards it soon derailing in such a fashion as it soon would.

Asta, Noelle, Mimosa and Nero had just set off from Clover Kingdom in their 'little and unimpressive boat' (Noelle's words), with the tide and wind both seemingly supporting them by pushing forward, with no storms or trouble in sight. They ended up having a picnic midway, supplied by Mimosa since she had packed a basket full of food earlier, however finally they were approaching the misty border of the Heart Kingdom.

"So does anybody know what the Queen here is like?" Asta perked up in curiosity. He'd never travelled much due to being born in the Forsaken Realm as a peasant, and the most travelling he had done since leaving his home village, Hage, had been with the Magic Knights and his squad especially.

This, however, was the first time he'd ever be leaving Clover Kingdom entirely, and it left him feeling giddy with excitement.

"I wonder if there'll be some super strong opponents for us to fight!" he flipped up from laying on his back into a crouch using his near-unrivalled natural strength. Nero flying down from the crows-nest of the ship to perch on-top of his head.

"Well, I have heard a few rumours that the Heart Kingdom has unrivalled strength in regards to natural magic." Mimosa spoke up, placing a finger to her chin.

"Yeah, I've overheard similar things from my siblings. Apparently, whilst Clover Kingdom has developed unnatural, abnormal branches of magic such as Gauche's Mirror Magic, or that Golden Dawn member's Glass Magic, the Heart Kingdom instead has refined their use of the core elemental magics. It means that whilst their magic is less diverse, there's talk of them having the technical ability to create natural phenomenons through use of manna that surrounds them. Usually a mage uses what mana they have within them to cast their spells, but by doing what they are able to, even a low-tier mage with little magic reserves can cast spells with the destructive power of levelling cities if they're strong enough! It also means that they practically never run out of mana since it takes from the endless supply surrounding them in the environment."

"Wow, that sounds incredibly strong! I wanna fight even more now!"

Startling everyone, Nero then spoke up from atop Asta's head. "You're all forgetting that one mage could beat a dozen other mages, no matter what type of power they posses so long as they use it intuitively. Gauche's Mirror Magic, for example, may be less powerful than their natural mana zone magics, however he can reflect their attacks, deeming many of their attacks futile so long as he is smart about placement. Not only that, but you shouldn't forget that even one single, perfectly placed attack from an average mage can topple a better mage so long as it is timed and executed perfectly. No one is invincible."

 _ **"Well, except maybe Asta."**_ all three girls then spoke unanimously with contempt. Noelle rolled her eyes, Mimosa giggled and Nero simply huffed.

"Nah. I'm not invincible. I know that. I just have a strong will to protect what's important to me, so my only weakness is my own body. That's why I train so hard, so I can rely on my body to keep up with my will!"

"Wow Asta. In all the time I've known you, that must be the only intellectual thing you've ever said that's surprised me. Congratulations." came the stoic statement from the ex-assistant to the legendary Wizard Kind I.

"Oh come on! That's so mean! I may not be smart but I'm not dumb!"

 ** _"Yes you are."_** came another simultaneous response, leaving everyone laughing albeit Asta only begrudgingly.

"I think it's just part of your charm." Mimosa smiled, before blushing slightly at the implications. "N-not t-that t-that m-means anything!"

Thankfully, Asta seemed oblivious to it as always, although Noelle frowned in flustered jealousy and Nero subtly lowered her perpetually stoic eyebrows into a hardly noticeable frown.

Finally, their boat pulled up to a small stretch of land beside the branched out rivers, a tiny dock on the edge of the land.

“Welcome, strangers! I see you’ve sailed from the Clover Kingdom judging by the direction you came from and the grimoires you posses! I hope you all enjoy your stay here in this paradisiacal country!”

”Thank you very much for the warm welcome, I’m sure we will sir.” Mimosa thanked, followed by a polite agreement by Noelle. Asta was too busy being distracted by all the people bustling around the small, woodland village, and Nero remained understandably silent in her bird form as to avoid causing commotion over a ‘talking anti-bird’.

The four of them then were invited to the village’s main square, where they were offered some exotic foods they had never seen nor heard of before, by the town elder.

Expressing their gratitude, the four of them then headed back to their ship, preparing to continue further downthe river and inland (as they were informed that they could not reach the capital from the village without sailing further). They paused, however, when they all saw a strange figure in a dark cloak snooping around on their ship, searching through barrels and likely their possessions.

”Hey, mister, what do you think you’re doing on our boat?! That’s our stuff!” Asta yelled, preemptively wielding his Demon Dweller sword incase the mysterious person turned out to be a threat.

What none of them expected was for the masculine voice to yell ‘TRUTH MAGIC-HEX SPELL: HEX SEAL REVELATION!’ As he threw a spell directly at them, however seconds before Asta could cut it, the projectile exploded unexpectedly into a glittering, pink puff of smoke.

Asta immediately sliced through the magic, trying to dispel as much as he could, however by the time all four of them had managed to escape the sweet-aroma-gas, the villain had escaped.

That, however, wasn't what was on any of their minds any longer.

"Why do I feel so hot?" Asta groaned as he picked himself up from the ground and blinked. He didn't even have enough time to blink when he felt a body slam into him, followed by another, and looking down with startled emergency, he was confused yet relieved to see the faces of Noelle and Mimosa, both staring at him with flustered, twisted expressions and their cheeks pressed against each other cutely. "Wait why are you looking at me like I'm some piece of meat, we ate lunch just an hour ago! Unless, wait is this that magic from earlier?!"

 ** _"Asta I love you!"_** Both Noelle and Mimosa practically screeched as they pressed closer to him, and for the first time ever Asta found himself embarrassed to mumbled stutters from their unexpected statement.

"W-wha- wait what?! S-since when?! Where did t-this even come from?!" he practically had to pry them from his chest in order to breath, but they refused to fully let go.

"I've like- _l-loved_ you since pretty much the first day we met! There, I said it! I kept telling myself that it could never work out, royalty loving a peasant, and I kept hiding from my own feelings because I'm bad at dealing with them but I love you and I don't know why I'm saying all this right now but it feels so right!" Noelle raised her voice as she spoke out her heart, shocking Asta.

"B-but, I knew you never hated me but I definitely didn't think you liked me since you're always blasting me with your magic!"

"S-SHUT UP!" she covered her face, doing her best to smother the reflexive action telling her to fire a blast of water at him in this embarrassing situation.

"W-wait but what about you Mimosa? Are you sure you aren't both just under the affects of whatever this magic is and it's not clouding your judgement or thoughts?"

"N-no, I've had a really big crush on you ever since you saved me back in the dungeon we were all exploring together months ago. It's just r-really embarrassing and I didn't know what to do but I knew and admitted I definitely liked you unlike _someone."_ she briefly pouted towards Noelle, who growled.

"He's mine! I've liked him longer and we're in the same squad!"

"What? Nuh-uh, he's mine! You don't deserve him!"

Asta only watched as everything seemed to crumble before him as a cat-fight developed. "B-but... I don't-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before he found his shirt being torn at, fingers prying at just about everything in the vicinity as both girls half focussed on fighting and half focussed on him. "W-w-wait what are you doing?!"

 ** _"I'm claiming what's mine!"_** both shouted simultaneously, before they turned their heated glares towards each other, growling. Asta didn't even get a warning when Mimosa tore at Noelle's chest, exposing her unmarried, perfect complexion underneath. Asta couldn't help himself when his eyes burst at seeing her small, adorable nipples protruding from her mesmerising chest.

Noelle shrieked, throwing her hands to cover her chest as her face reddened rapidly, before she scowled and threw herself at Mimosa, both girls hitting the deck of the ship as they rolled rabidly, both now tearing cloths off of each other, tugging at hair. At one point, Mimosa caught Noelle's braid, freeing it from the top and allowing her hair to fall gracefully for the first time Asta had ever seen.

He instantly promised himself to ask Noelle to wear her hair down more often.

"Wait, why does it feel like something's missi-" he didn't get to continue when Nero crashed into him, transforming from bird to human in mid air and landing directly on his face with her thighs beside both sides of his head. From where Asta was now pressed to the ground, he could see clearly up her feathery skirt -she wasn't wearing panties.

A nosebleed promptly spurted as he sputtered, even more flustered than before. "N-N- _Nero_!?"

"Yes Asta?" the stoic girl replied, staring (or glaring, he could never tell) down at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Shouldn't you be trying to stop _them_! You're the smartest one here, don't tell me you're being affected by the magic this strongly as well! _I can't deal with three pretty girls trying to kill me!"_ he practically whimpered the last part.

"You won't need to, because you're _mine._ I knew you since you started training in the Demon Skull by your village. Therefore _I've_ known you longest." Both girls beyond them screeched to a halt fingers tangled in hair and mouths as Nero's words were processed by both.

"NO HE'S NOT!" they both yelled.

"You haven't even been human for more than a month again! So that doesn't count!"

"Yes it does."

"NO IT DOESN'T!

"I agree with Noelle, as much as I don't want to! You can't count!"

"Too bad, he reminds me of Lumiere and I love both of them, but Lumiere isn't here anymore so Asta is mine." Secre stated with a straight expression.

Both the other girls launched at them, Asta's eyes bulging from their own sockets by inches as they came into his view (since he lost sight of them previously) and both were completely naked. “I’m so confused...”

His eyes first roamed Noelle, who loomed over his left in all her glory, ample bosom free with hard nipples poking out in the cold breezy air, her best qualities being her beautiful purple eyes and peach-like figure below. She was only the tiniest bit leaner than Mimosa, with an elegant aura enveloping her every feature, and the most bashful blush he had ever seen overcame her face as she felt the boy's eyes roam her in awe. She reminded him of the relentless, majestic sea currents that could be both calm and gentle or vicious and deadly.

Mimosa was her opposite, however, featuring large breasts that looked like soft, fleshy pillows but a slightly less filled out rear. Her face was softer and slightly warmer with her pastel green eyes and auburn hair. She was also embarrassed, but expressed the same heartfelt smile she usually wore, only this time being bigger. She instead reminded him of a budding flower that was nearing full bloom, displaying it’s vibrant colours openly.

What made Asta drool over each of them for, however, was the sight below.

  
  
He was pretty sure he passed out for at least a couple of seconds -maybe minutes- since his eyes next opened to see all three girls staring at each other, faces retaining much calmer expressions than previously -yet still all tense. The only difference now however, was that Nero had removed her black, feathery, sleeveless dress and revealed her own gorgeous body openly. She was even thinner and smaller than the previous two, with a perky, flat chest and small-but-cupable rear. Even without large assets, however, her figure rivalled the others as it just suited her perfectly and was just as attractive to him.

They then all looked towards him, noticing he was awake.

 _"We've agreed to share you."_ they all muttered abashedly.

"S-shs-sha-are me!?" he could only blink at their cheshire grins as all three leant forward.

_"Yes. Did we stutter?"_

Without even a second to give, they all lunged at him, small, delicate hands tearing at whatever was left on him until the only clothing he retained was his iconic headband, which he urgently took off to avoid losing it as well.

"I think this is the first time that I've seen him without that headband on _ever_." Noelle retorted, lustful gaze still stuck on him as she reached down to kiss him first, claiming something he forgot he'd ever been saving. It was quick and forceful, but in a fiery way that felt hit to his lips. "That's my first kiss, D-Dorksta, s-so you better be grateful!" she 'humphed', blushing.

"Wow, with your hair all free it's really spiky. It looks really cool, Asta! You should wear it free more often!" he could hear the earnest smile in Mimosa's voice, let alone visibly see it, which made Asta blush.

He was still stuck staring at Noelle’s pretty, abashed face when he managed to work out a response, "I-I never thought about it before, b-but I guess I could... maybe... _take it off every_ _now and again_..." he trailed off, looking away from the three beautiful girls before him. "B-but only if Noelle promises to wear her hair down more often, t-too! It looks incredibly beautiful like that." he glanced at said girl in the corner of his eye and felt himself warm up as she squeaked and flailed.

"B-Bakasta! Don't just... call me... _beautiful... like that_..." she also trailed off, looking away as Nero took the initiative.

"My turn. I may not be trading first kisses with you like I'd hoped, but I’ll make sure you make up for that."

 _'Wait, I'll make up for that? What does that mean? Should I be worried?!'_ he silently screamed, before his mouth was captured once again.

Unlike Noelle's kiss, which was fiery and passionate and made him hungry for both air, and more, Nero's was unexpectedly gentle and soft, deliberately drawn out as she bit his lower lip and gazed into his eyes, before retracting her head so slowly that their lips stayed briefly stuck to each other slightly.

He was left in a near-catatonic state as his eyes stared, locked with tunnel-vision on her soft, warm lips, which were disappointedly slowly moving away. Unlike Noelle's kiss, this one was made to make him crave far more.

He actually felt... vulnerable, after discovering he had such a soft spot and weakness for such a caring kiss.

Asta blinked when he realised that another pair of lips had already encompassed his own once again, and he was brought out of his reverie by Mimosa, who had her eyes clenched shut as though in nervousness. She was the least controlled of the three, however gained the courage to try something that neither of the other two had previously, which was poke her tongue at his lips, begging for entry. He practically gasped in surprise, allowing her to immediately probe through and begin to dance with his own tongue effortlessly, deepening their kiss into more of a hungry, passionate snog.

She eventually broke for air, and both were about to go back at it again when something wet and warm enveloped his rigid length below. His back arched like a cat stretching as he mewled at the feeling, leaving all three girls cooing at the adorable sound they never knew he could make, much to his chagrin.

 _"Oh my god,_ Noelle, do that again." Nero turned to Noelle, who had apparently gotten jealous of the long make-out time between the others and decided to kick it up a notch. Her mouth was just nibbling at his tip, barely an inch down, and yet he already felt like the sun was burning him pleasurably. She then flicked her tongue out again, causing him to mewl and arch once more at the indescribable pleasure.

"Oh god, I never knew I could feel this way-" Asta sucked in a heady breath, before Nero edged up directly into his face and left him feeling a heavy sense of deja-vu at the eyesight of the glistening sex that was placed above his nose. Her knees were placed either side of him with lithe thighs, and she was once again looking down at him, only this time for possibly the first time ever, Asta saw the beginnings of a blush dusting her cheeks.

"W-what are you staring at?" she tried to ask with a level voice, but it wavered in embarrassment briefly, which shocked Asta but encouraged him.

 _"You're really beautiful."_ Immediately, her eyes widened just slightly and her face flared red in reward to his comment, making him smile earnestly, staring directly into her crimson eyes. "I mean it. _You all are."_ He knew the other two girls heard him, but before he knew it, Nero lowered herself to rest on his face, rubbing her sex against his face in anticipation. She was visibly pouting, likely annoyed at him for the flustered state he put her in.

After a second of deliberation, his first lick sent a jolt up the girl's spine, sending her impassive expression spiralling into one of open-mouthed, unexpected shock. _"Ahh~!"_

That had to be the most erotic, satisfying sound Asta had ever heard be vocally made in his life. It prompted him to lap again, causing the girl to shiver and moan more. It tasted like honey in a strangely sweet-yet-bitter (and _very_ addictive) way. Asta then groaned into her pussy, mouth vibrating and sending even _more_ elated pleasure up her spine when Noelle slipped down his cock by another inch. She was meticulously wrapping her tongue around every part she could, cheeks puffed like a chipmunk as she analysed her own tastebuds. So far, naturally and from pre alone, Asta tasted salty, but in an addictive way.

Asta felt his right hand be taken up from the clawed indents he'd made in the wood beneath him, before he felt his hand be rested upon something slippery and warm. Mimosa squealed when he slipped his index finger into her honeypot, noticing that she felt neglected and multitasking between lapping away at Nero, fingering Mimosa and finally, now placing his other hand to twirl between Noelle's hair.

He naturally began to bob her head up and down with his hand, groaning in pleasure as she fluidly accepted this pattern and continuing. All four of them then spent the next minute doing nothing but moan and shiver at each individual pleasure they experienced, until Noelle then thought to do something that forced Asta to stiffen his legs and curl his toes. Pressure built on his member as she began sucking with every bob, pulling at him as though trying to coax his release out and suck him dry. He instantly began to pant heavily, breath serving to tickle Nero causing tingling shivers down her spine and finally slipping in another finger into Mimosa, before sporadically tensing and twitching them, causing her to grind into his hand.

" 'M... so clo-se! MmmMMMHNG!" he screamed into Nero's cervix, the vibrations finally teetering her over the edge as she clenched on his tongue and squirted crystal, sweet juices onto his tongue and into his mouth with a lip-bitten, suppressed shriek. He reflexively humped upwards, accidentally deep-throating Noelle unexpectedly as she was forced to accommodate his entire girth down her throat, eyes bulging at the viscosity as it shot down her mouth and coated her throat with an extremely bitter, salty taste that heated up her core addictively. She found herself surprised when her instincts told her to suck him dry until he left her, limp and clean, and she made to swallow the thick load.

The scent of all three people who had just orgasmed filled the air as a heavy, intoxicating musk that made them all crave more, even with how momentarily exhausted Nero and Mimosa were from their orgasms.

Coughing, she sputtered the first semi-expletive words of her life in exhilaration, "Oh my god, how long have you waited since you last masturbated?! T-there was so much...!" she suppressed the embarrassment at the realisation that she sounded so out of character, in favour of gasping for air and relishing the taste that still stuck to her tongue entrancingly. She then looked over to see Nero had practically collapsed forward, curling over on the floor beside his head as she still rocked out her orgasm. Mimosa lay beside them, still rigidly refusing to release Asta's fingers as her hazy, unfocussed smile made way to her.

"T-that felt incredible, _Noelle you need to try it."_ she sounded far away in her pleasure, but was referring to how Noelle was still the only one yet to orgasm.

She didn't want to admit it openly, however Noelle wasn't quite new to the feeling of an orgasm. She had spent just a few nights alone in her bed, eyes closed and dreaming of asta, her lithe fingers trailing below her waistline.

She looked over at Asta, who was still panting, his naturally angular eyes wide and round as he blankly gazed at the sky. She crawled up to him, gently shifting Nero to gain access to his face, before she kissed him deeply, which seemed to wake him up from his trance.

 _"Holy hell that was incredible."_ he exhaled, eyes gently locking onto Noelle's face as he raised a hand to caress her jaw caringly to her pleased embarrassment. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm really sorry for losing control if I did." and of course, the first thing out of his mouth aimed at her is his expressed concern for her.

_Oh god she really does love this adorkable, meat-headed, heart-filling boy._

"I'm fine, _Asta_." his eyes widened at the rare occurrence of hearing her use his name. "I actually really enjoyed that, too, and no, you didn't hurt me -although a bit of warning would have been _nice_." she pouted.

He stared directky at her, before bursting out, ‘You're cute."

  
Immediately, her face flared as crimson as fire, as she stared down at him startled. "Wha- wh- wha-" he cut her off by leaning up for another kiss, enrapturing her lips and instead of continuing the 'fast and fiery' trend of kissing with her, took it slow and passionate, making her gasp mentally at how softly he cupped her face and pressed into her. Her body trembled, as she realised her biggest fantasy was coming true.

Time and time again, Noelle had pictured them both, kissing as softly as they were now, as lovers on their honeymoon or newley-weds. _This felt like exactly that._

The youngest member of the house of Silva didn't feel irritation in the slightest by the idea of sharing Asta with two other admittedly wonderful people like she previously did. And if her siblings were mad that she now dedicated herself towards a peasant from the boonies and two other females in a single relationship, then they could frankly disown her without a problem nor moment's hesitation.

She gasped when she felt Asta grab both sides of her hourglass waist, lifting her like a feather before positioning himself directly below her entrance. He was already hard again from the sight of three jaw-dropping girls before him, but all he waited for now was a signal for permission.

Noelle saw his questioning, nervous gaze as he waited patiently for her to decide. He left the situation completely in her control, which made her heart flutter enigmatically. She could see the clear hunger and anticipation in his eyes, which made her feel even hotter at her core. Juices dripped from her nether region directly onto his erection, slathering it like natural lube as she nodded, nervously hiding half her face by her two curled up hands as he slowly lowered her onto him, constantly gauging her reaction and prepared to stop if need-be.

First the tip prodded at the entrance, trying to find admission in her preserved and healthily tight folds, before the tip slipped through, the feeling shocking her to her core as she reflexively clenched on him, causing him to groan.

"You n-need to- relax a little, Noelle, otherwise I won't- I won’t be able to go any further. A-alright?" his speech was interrupted by light groans and grunts between, but she nodded shyly, before trying to go lax.

He managed to slip another few inches in, which was only half of his intimidating length so far as she discovered, before he promptly stopped when Noelle hissed.

"A-are you okay?! Did I hurt you? I'M SORRY, I'LL PULL OUT NO-" he blinked comically as she slammed her lips to his, promptly shutting him up, before she shifted her position again, hissing again but softer this time.

"N-no, that's normal. That's just my h-hymenn. All women have one. It basically covers our entrance until it's broken, usually by first-time sex like now. I-I've... masturbated before, but never broken my hymen, so it's gonna bleed and hurt a little but you have to go through it."

"A-are you sure? That sounds really unpleasant..."

"Yes, just do it quickly and then don't move until I say so." she grunted, waiting for when he followed her command.

Not wanting her to experience too much pain for too long, Asta pushed forward by about an inch more, cringing as she tightened up stiffly. They waited for about a minute for the pain to ebb away fully, before she decided to try and take her own control. She lowered herself onto him a little further, gasping as she was stretched by his girth to accommodate him. She gasped when realisation struck; _’I’m finally giving my virginity to Asta!’_

Asta could barely think from how tight, warm and wet the hole he was buried into was. He was only three quarters in, about six inches so far, but compared the mind-blowing feeling of Noelle's mouth earlier, this proved to be purely unfathomable. They both panted audibly, the erotic sounds only leading to Asta growing harder within her to the point where he felt like he was bursting under the strain within his own skin.

 _"I am going to make sure that I mould you to fit only me; perfectly."_ he whispered erotically into her ear as his shaft throbbed once more within her.

"Ahhh!" she exclaimed her lustful approval and desire as he kept pushing further into her until he was hilted, balls deep and flat against her athletic, slim figure. " _Yeesssssh~_ I only want _Asta_. Asta's perfect cock is inside me like a glove. Ahh, _AHH~!"_ she slurred, before screaming as he began thrusting in and out of her are a tantalisingly slow pace that gradually increased. "OH GOD! I love you Asta! I love you so much! NMH! HARDER! FASTER! FUCK ME!"

He wasn't sure where down the line Noelle decided to start using such dirty words, but it only served to turn him on more as he slipped in and out of her. He could slowly feel her adjusting to his shape, moulding to hit more and more spots perfectly and fitting them together like a jigsaw puzzle as she relaxed as he thrusted and clamped as he pulled out.

  
He then felt something.... _click_ within him.

_"Hhhh, hhhh, fuck, Noelle. I'm going to fill you up with so much cum that you'll bloat, filled with **my** children. I'm gonna impregnate you right here and now. You're mine. **Mine. My wife.** " _he threw his hips upwards in one final thrust, only for her to slip mid-thrust and fall heavily on his dick, resulting in him being buried much deeper than even before, the tip of his dick now protruding her cervix with a squelching 'pop'.

 _" **AHHH** ~!"_ she let out a muffled cry, biting into her knuckles as she tightened to impossible lengths, squeezing him so tightly in her squirting orgasm that he burst right then and there, painting her inner walls with his baby batter through the extra-deep penetration. Her rosy, pink walls turned white as splurt after spurt splattered within her, viscous, hot ropes of cum bursting from his cock and filling her up, bloating her stomach as she screamed his name in delight.

Noelle's eyes bulged, rolling into the back of her head as her mouth hung limp and drool dribbled down onto his chest, muttering only one word as she quivered: _"Asta..."_. It was the sexiest image Asta had ever seen, causing him to spurt another rope of cum to line her flat stomach once he pulled out.

But Asta wasn't done.

 _Was this magic beginning to affect him strongly too?_ he questioned as it became harder to ignore instinctual urges that forced him up and moving onto his next spouse, ready to claim her too. _Wait, spouse? Claim? Did he really think that?_

_Yes. His spouses. They were... his. All **his**. He would never let them go and he'd protect them with his life forever._

His mind released a guttural growl as he picked up Nero from the position she had previously been in. She looked startled to have been lifted off of Mimosa without warning, her mouth still glistening wet from the sticky fluids she had just been eating as she blinked in surprise at the animalistic grin Asta presented her. She suddenly found herself on her feet, back facing him and bent down at ninety degrees as the boy leant over her shoulder, holding both arms behind her with his own.

 _"I'm going to fuck all three of you until my name is the only thing you can utter. You're going to fit my cock like a sleeve once I'm done with you, and you're going to carry my kids. You. Are. **Mine. My wife.** "_ he growled seductively. His words weren’t cutting, just lustful as he whispered lovingly into her ear, before biting the lobe and causing her to gasp in shivering surprise at the feral tone he used. Secre didn't even have a second to breathe as she was slammed into unexpectedly.

 _"AHHHH~!"_ she screamed, a mix of pleasure and pain coming from the eight inches that seemingly teleported into her, pushing past her hymen without a millisecond delay, before he pulled his titanic (for her especially) girth out again, leaving her extremely narrow tunnel feeling cold and empty. _"HAAI~!!!"_

He rammed back into her from his tip, instantly balls deep once more and causing her eyes to roll backwards as he used her arms as leverage to pull himself even deeper with each thrust. Nero was a mess of explicit noises as her calm demeanour was instantly shattered into a panting, craving, moaning desperation as she found her body naturally slamming backwards against him in order to fill her even more. He then released her hands, but not even a moment was spared before he slid his arms underneath her stomach, chest pressing against her arched back as he practically clawed into her tits, fingers mercilessly tweezing at her nipples.

 _"Your... wife... I am... your wife, and yours alone! Asta! Oh god,_ _ASTA!_ _Ugh-I'm-go-nna- **AHHHHHH~!** "_ she spasmed, screaming in delight, mouth unhinged and mind blanked as he managed to slam his final thrust so hard into her, that not only did his tip enter her cervix, but it was followed by a whole inch or so more due to her small frame. She couldn't even begin to process the feeling of his seemingly endless, thick ropes of cum that lined her inner walls like icing on a cake. Lots of it easily flooded directly into her womb as her leg muscles twitched in unending pleasure. For the first time in her five hundred years of life, Nero couldn't think straight. In fact, no, she couldn't think at all. _"S-sho... m-much..."_ she grinned dreamily, unable to fully co-ordinate her lips to form words.

The feeling of every inch of his muscles pressing into her back, his hands cupped around her front and cock buried so deep that she could feel him almost reaching her tummy was too much. She collapsed to the ground (harmlessly) beside Noelle, both girls left in seemingly eternal bliss as they spasmed and gyrated their hips in a hypnotic fashion. Both of their eyes were still dilated, Nero's even more so currently, but now, Asta's attention was brought to the final participant of the three.

_His final spouse. His last future wife._

Mimosa was laying there, unmoved from when she had last been having 69 sex with Secre before the other girl was plucked from her grasp and savagely fucked mindless. Mimosa was nervous if the same would happen to her, however in an exhilarated kind of way.

Asta stormed over to her, but before he could pick her up, she pulled her grimoire from a metre away on the ground, and summoned her Plant Magic, activating it on herself and allowing the vines that burst from the ground to trap her, binding her and lifting her a few feet off the ground, ready and presenting for a lustful, overtaken Asta.

"Please fuck me senseless like you did them!" she nervously mumbled as she looked over in the other two girls' way, anticipating herself feeling that clearly insatiable, blissful paradise the other two were feeling.

 _"I'm going to make all three of you **my wives** , and I'm going to fill you up with endless streams of **my** baby-mix. We're gonna have the most beautiful children, but first I'm gonna fuck you senseless with satisfaction."_ it was only now that Mimosa noticed that Asta's eyes were heterochromatic, one green and clouded and the other red and sharp, with a predatory lust.

"Do it, I want your children! Fill me up so much I can't walk!" she screamed as she used her magic to summon a vine that prodded at her asshole just as Asta lined up with her pussy. She seemed to be the only one here who had already broken her hymen during a fantasy session of Asta weeks ago (possibly including her magic like now but she would admit it), and she was ready.

But she _wasn't_.

_"So you don't still have your hymen like them? I guess that's unlucky for you, because now I don't have a fresh, clean canvas to mould from new. I'm going to have to fuck you until you loose your previous shape, and then I'm going to make sure you fit so snug on me that you couldn't escape without me wanting you to."_

"Yes! OOH, yesSSS~! Harder! Ahhh! AHHH~!" she screamed in delight as he rammed into her. She had a wider love canal than the others purely from her natural genetics, meaning he just managed to fit snugly without stretching her too much, yet she could still feel every ridge and vein as he passed through. Her ass throbbed distantly from penetration she wasn't use to, but it only served to leave her speechless when both Asta's thrusts and the vines managed to synchronise and hit synonymously, filling her up so much in size that she could visibly see Asta's cock bulging through her lower stomach.

Another vine reached up, before she found herself being penetrated and deep-throated. The taste wasn't what mattered, it was the pleasure that came from all three of her holes being abused to her pleasure that made tears (HAPPY ONES!) form in her eyes. Her face, always usually seen to display an innocent smile, was contorted into a mess of panting, open-mouthed moans that were gagged and muffled by the large vine thrusting down and filling her orifice.

Suddenly, she was pulled from her floating position, until her back fit snugly against Asta's chiseled form. He slid his arms underneath each of her thick thighs, before looping them up to clasp around her head, locking her in a full-nelson position with her knees reaching beside her head as his thrusts reached a _whole new level of deep_ within her. Suddenly, just from this change in position alone, she could feel every single inch of his cock rubbing mercilessly against her slippery walls, the friction driving her crazy as it seemed she was going to burst. He felt so _big_ in this position, which must have been why he did it since he did promise to make sure she _moulded to him._ That thought sent shivers down her spine, only serving to heighten her libido and the adrenaline in her system. _"Ooo, ahhh, uhnn, huff- HNG-AHH~!"_

Finally, vines wrapped around both of their bodies as her breasts bounced like juggling cantaloupes, until Asta was forced as deep as he could physically go, semi-disappointingly only just managing to kiss sloppy tips to her cervical wall due to her size, however what released was nothing short of a torrential flood that bloated her stomach by several inches, before leaking around his tight, bulging fit at the base. The moment he un-hilted and removed himself from her hole, cum rushed out in thick, viscous flows. It trickled down and strung between his legs, pooling on the floor beneath her as she was left moaning his name endlessly like the others as he promised they would.

Vines retracted, leaving Mimosa to fall and join the heaped pile consisting of three girls, cross-eyed and spasming, twitching as creampies erupted from between their raw-red, gorgeous legs like volcanoes spewing lava. Seeing all three of _his_ girls, filled to the brim with _his_ seed was the most accomplishing, satisfying feeling in the world. He doesn't even remember feeling this happy and fuzzy when they defeated the Demon that tricked all the Elves and almost destroyed the world, which was saying something.

Asta then proceeded to collapse beside the three, joining them in the pile of sweaty, satisfied bodies as his mind seemed to clear just a little bit from it's previously enraptured, instinctual state. He glance at each girl, admiring their individual aspects and characteristics lovingly, before thinking about what just happened.

“I love you all.” He received varying levels of unintelligible responses; all three girls seemingly trying yet unable to properly form full sentences, but a general agreement of their satisfaction and the word ‘love’ made him feel endlessly elated inside..

 _'It either must have been that demon inside my grimoire, or that gas finally affecting me that drive me to that extent. That was still me in control, yet all my deepest desires just seemed infinitely amplified and brought right to the surface of my thoughts, such as wanting to marry and impregnate each one of them with **my** children.’_ He grinned at the thought. _‘I can't say I'm upset at the outcome... It's not like we are underage, plus I'm certain we could all support each other with our earnings as Magic Knights. None of them were against it, either, so hopefully everything will turn out fine. I just really hope they could all accept me loving them all equally together.'_

_' **My** wives. I like the sound of that.'_

~oOo~

_3 hours later_

"None of you are... mad at me for losing control like that?" Asta inquired apprehensively, waiting for their responses.

"I don't care whether that magic encouraged us into admitting our feelings, or what happened to drive you so instinctively, but I don’t doubt that we all truly love you you dork and I know want to stay forever by your side for the rest of our lives, _royalty be damned."_ all three girls' hair acted as a curtain cascading around them as they leant over Asta’s prone form, hiding their faces from the world as they all gazed into each-other's eyes. "Anyway I already know _these two_ will join us." Noelle continued, of course him obviously knowing who she meant without losing eye contact, and also earning two hums of approval and agreement.

"B-but... are you sure you all don't mind sharing? I don't want to pick between any of you, but you aren't going to go fighting over me again like earlier, right?"

"No, I don't mind sharing at all anymore _-so long as you don't start playing favourites."_ she teased.

"I don't mind sharing either. I think it's a nice idea to try having a more free, shared relationship." Mimosa smiled.

"So long as you treat us all equally, Mr. Future-Wizard-King." Nero joked, causing all four to chuckle happily at the unanimous agreement.

"I don't think I could pick a favourite out of you three even if I tried! But I'm glad I can love all of you. I guess it's kinda ironic that we all fell into this big relationship the moment we entered the _Heart_ Kingdom!" he joked earnestly, the others grumbling at his pedantics but all enjoying their group embrace. His comment at least earned him a feigned-as-reluctant-(but-not-really) kiss to his nose by all three at the same time.

"...But one thing's for certain! _**You all belong to me!"**_ the boy grinned, remembering their arguments earlier and tightly wrapping his arms around all three girls' stomachs as they flushed with shamelessly ecstatic smiles at his statement.

"I wonder how many kids we're gonna have?"

"Imagine having a son or daughter who uses 'Water Anti-Magic'. Or 'Plant Anti-Magic'. Or even 'Anti-Magic Sealing Magic'."

"That sounds like several disasters waiting to happen if that were possible, but thankfully anti magic can only exist with a lack of magic, so I doubt any of that's possible... Probably." Secre stated.

"...Unless there's some kind of mutation in their genes that totally makes it magically possible?" the Plant-Mage wondered.

"You just had to jinx us, didn't you?" Mimosa giggled at Secre's sarcasm.

”I love you girls. I’m glad we all had this experience.”

All three girls expressed their sanguine agreement.

”I... don’t have the rings, yet, but would you three all do me the favour of... marrying me once I do?” his voice shook with nervous anticipation for their answers. Asta noticed that for the first time, he felt he really meant it when asking someone(s) to marry him.

 **”Yes!”** They all concertedly shouted, as though having been waiting for that question expectantly.

”I was wondering when you were finally going to ask!” Noelle practically sang melodically.

“I’d love to, Asta!” Mimosa smiled blindingly.

”It did take him a while to remember.” Nero smirked softly, trying to hide her happiness.

_That was one of the happiest moments in his life when he heard all that._ "Thank you girls for making me the happiest guy on the planet! Our family's gonna be _so_ beautiful and perfect!"

**Author's Note:**

> I take pride in the fact that this is currently the first and only story with 'Asta/Secre Swallowtail (Nero)', let alone all three best-girls (imo) sharing him. ;3


End file.
